Shadow Storm Ranger Form
by lilnightmare17
Summary: Ninja Storm with a black ranger. Starts when the Bradleys first appear. Might be a Hunter Romance.
1. Character Info

Shadow Storm Ranger Form

Character Info

Name: Katana Takahashi

Age: 17 years old

Looks: She looks like Jaime Chung except she has ice blue eyes, and her hair is to the middle of her back. Has a tattoo of the wolf kanji on the back of her shoulder.

Guardian: Master Takahashi of the Shadow Ninja Academy

Personality: She has trust issues, and when you read her background you will know why. Because of these trust issues she doesn't really talk unless she trusts you or she finds it really important. She has a serious attitude most the time but around people she trusts she can be very funny and sarcastic. She has a caring side where she will risk her life for the ones she loves. She is more of an animal person, because she thinks you can always trust an animal to act on instinct.

Pets: Wolf/Dog named Kiba that she had since he was a pup, and a falcon named Horus, who she nursed back to health when it had a broken wing and when better wouldn't leave.

Likes: Training, Fighting, Motocross, Horseback riding, Climbing, Music, Animals, Black and Blue, Night, Nature, Quiet, and Fixing Things.

Background: Been on the streets taking care of herself since she was five years old, before that she doesn't remember. She had to learn how to fight and steal to live. She was eight when she was found, by Master Takahashi, asleep in the woods near the entrance to the Shadow Ninja Academy. So he took her in and adopted her, and taught her everything she knows until she was the top student at the academy. So far she will only talk to three people freely and they are Master Takahashi, Sensei Watanabe, and Cameron Watanabe.

* * *

**Okay everybody Please review and tell me what you think of my character, and if you have any ideas please tell me.**


	2. Prolouge

Shadow Storm Ranger Form

Prologue

It was early in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise, when Master Takahashi stepped out of the entrance to the Shadow Ninja Academy; which was hidden in a big old oak tree. He was walking through the woods heading for the lake when he saw a small body lying on the ground. He stepped closer and noticed that it was a young girl no older than eight years old. She looked to be from Asian descent, and had long black hair. He was wondering what a young girl would be doing sleeping in the woods all alone. He knelt down beside her, and started to shake her awake. "Child, Child you must wake up. You cannot sleep out here."

Right when she woke up she jumped away from him and took a fighting stance. Her eyes, that he now noticed to be a very beautiful ice blue color, were now guarded and looking for a way out. Now, being a ninja master, he immediately noticed her stance. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't perfect either. He held up his hands as if in surrender, "Hay, calm down I won't hurt you, I promise."

When he said that, she gave a look that said 'Yeah, right.'

He sighed when he saw that look, "You don't trust much do you?"

She just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

Master Takahashi looked her right in the eyes "Where are your parents child?" he Asked. She looked at him as if she had no idea what the word parents meant. He sighed what felt like the fifth time since he met this girl, and looked at her in sympathy. "You don't have any, do you?" She just shook her head 'no' and looked down in sadness. He knew that she was alone, and probably never knew what it was like to be cared for, or to be loved; overall to have a family. Well, he was going to give her that. "How would you like to come home with me?"

Her head shot up and gave him a look saying 'Are you crazy.' He had to chuckle a little bit. "No, I'm not crazy, I want to help you, give you a home, and a family so you don't have to be alone anymore. What do you say?" He asked.

He could see in her eyes that she wanted to go, but she was scared to trust him. He stood and walked closer to her. "Listen, I am the Master at the Shadow Ninja Academy, and if you come with me I will adopt you as my own and teach you everything that I know. What do you say?" She looked up at him in happiness and nodded excitedly. He held out his hand for her to grab. "Well, come on, let us go home." She took his hand, and he helped her up. They started walking back to the school when he suddenly realized that he didn't know her name. "Hey, do you have a name?" The girl looked up at him, thinking if she should tell him or not. Then finally, "Katana, my name is Katana." She said. She had a soft voice, probably from lack of use. They continued to walk back to the school, and they knew that they were in for an adventure neither of them ever expected.

It's been two years since that day. Katana was now ten and striving in her ninja training. Master Takahashi had been impressed by her natural abilities; such as agility, flexibility, speed, endurance, and most of all her quick learning. He could show her an extremely hard technique, and she would pick it up in a few days or a week. Because of these traits and her love of training she quickly became one of his best students. Also throughout those two years, she had become comfortable with him. She talked to him freely, and he found her to be smart, funny, and really sarcastic. She still had trust problems; so far he was the only one she would talk to when she wanted. When others were around though, she went back to just talking when she deemed necessary. His dear friend, Sensei Watenabe and his son Cameron came and visited a year after she started staying here. Of course she didn't talk to them, but she seemed to have bonded with them quickly. She hanged out with Cameron, training and playing in the woods. She would also sit and listen to Watenabe tell stories. When they left Master Takahashi asked her why she seemed to have connected to them so quickly. She simply responded that she didn't know, she just liked them. He even found out that she loved animals. She found this black wolf/dog pup all alone in the woods and took him and gave the name Kiba. Then a month later she found a falcon with a broken wing. She took him in and healed its wing and let it go back to the wild, but it always stayed close by and let her hold it. So she gave him the name Horus.

She was also very good at motocross. Her bike was all black and so was her riding equipment. She often went out in the woods for a ride.

He had grown very attached to her, and thought of her as his own daughter. He was so proud of what she was becoming. She believed in honor and truth, and to fight for what's right. He was sure she would do great things in the future.

**Sorry it's not that good, I started writing this story a year ago in a notebook, and I thought it was pretty good, but the book got lost so now I'm writing it from memory. Please review and give me some ideas. I am open to all. Till next time.**


End file.
